Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-q^{3})(7q^{4}+2q^{2}-7q)$
First use the distributive property. $ - q^3 (7 q^4) - q^3 (2 q^2) - q^3 (-7 q) $ Simplify. $-7q^{7}-2q^{5}+7q^{4}$